everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Hyacinth Flowers
Due to inherent and irresolveable issues with how I handled his premise, Hyacinth Flowers is retired as an OC. This page is kept up for archival purposes. ---- Hyacinth Flowers [he/him] is the successor of the Prince from the Snow Queen. He was the son of an ordinary florist, until one day, unexpectedly, he is given the offer to attend Ever After High as the next Prince from the Snow Queen. It was an offer that he couldn't refuse and accepted instantly, as Hyacinth found it comforting and awesome that some authority figure out there thought he was awesome enough to be a prince. Hyacinth's Tumblr Blog Character Personality From a young age, Hyacinth has demonstrated a sense of responsibility. In all senses of the word, Hyacinth is a team player – he's always there to help out others, play the leader role in group situations and is always willing to take one for the team. Other than flowers, Hyacinth's devoted to people and making sure everyone's happy. However, his constant need to help people and to make others happy or comfortable or whatever makes him a little bit of a pushover as he's a little undecisive and unsure of his leadership skills. Obviously, he wants the best for everyone, but his constant indecision makes him confused on what really is the best. That means that people can take advantage of this indecision of his, and can manipulate Hyacinth quite easily. Another of his traits is his confidence, being a natural speaker who enunciates his thoughts clearly and makes himself easily understood. He asks questions a lot and he acts like he's very sure of himself. Hyacinth's face is typically graced with a cute smile as well, making him seem approachable. As a result, Hyacinth seems like a trustworthy person on the outside, and that helps him look and act the leader he wants to be. Adding on to his natural speaker-ness, Hyacinth has never taken any serious classes on rhetoric or public speaking, he's gained most of his skills from running his mother's shop. Now that he's also technically a prince, Hyacinth often observes his fellow princes to see how they speak and act, hoping to pick up those skills and become the best prince he can be. Since then, Hyacinth can easily change how he speaks – whether it's like a prince or like he did back home. Of course, that shows the guy's remarkable adaptability. Hyacinth is adaptable and changes to situations easily. He went from thinking he was a girl to realising that he was a guy, and he went from a commoner to a prince. The guy had adapted to such drastic changes in life and is absolutely alright with going through more changes, so he has simply just picked up the habit of adapting. That is not to say that his adapting is in any way completely smooth, though. As a bicycle clicks when changing gears, Hyacinth stumbles over words and messes up princely etiquette. As royally confident and composed as he would like to compare, this young prince is still adjusting to being part of the Snow Queen, one of the most famous fairytales. Hyacinth will forever be a nervous little guy with a desperation to succeed in his destiny. Appearance Hyacinth is black-Norwegian, with dark brown skin dotted with freckles. He is rather short and slim in statue compared to the other princes. He has rather rounded facial features which he tries to contour away with makeup, and wide, inquisitive brown eyes. At the start of his sophomore year, Hyacinth decided that, despite being the next Prince in the tale, he would not dress or try to look as the Prince was described by Andersen. More specifically, he did not want to have long hair, even if all the previous princes did. Not only did his dark hair inconvenience him as he worked, his dark hair would trap heat (making him uncomfortable on summer days). Most importantly, Hyacinth thought that his long hair made it harder for him to pass, as he would be constantly misgendered by people who didn't know him too well. Waltzing into the nearest hairdresser, Hyacinth asked for his hair to be shaved on the sides, and cut in a way that his fringe would flop down in front of his face. He thinks his new haircut makes him look trendy. It does. Fairy tale – The Snow Queen How the Story Goes Hyacinth is the successor of the Prince in the Snow Queen – a commoner boy who becomes the princess' fiancé. He appears the Fourth Story: The Prince and Princess, where Gerda is told by a Raven that Kai is in the castle. In reality, Kai is not the princess' castle, but since his appearance is so similar to the Prince's, the Raven has mistaken the Prince for Kai. Gerda searches for her friend in the garden. She spots a brown neck. Thinking it to be Kai, she rushes towards him, only to find that he is really the prince. The prince and princess listen to Gerda's story and decide to send her on her way in a coach. How does Hyacinth factor into it? Hyacinth had always grown up thinking that he would take after his mother's florist shop, and become an ordinary florist with no particular fairytale lineage. He received the invitation letter when he was 13, and accepted it immediately. He was excited to hear that he had been chosen as a prince, and that he would attend a prestigious school that many have dreamt of going to. Relationships Family Hyacinth is the son of a single mother. People sometimes ask him – don't you feel bad about your father leaving you? He always found that question rather strange, since he had never been close to his father, and his father's absence in his life had never affected him. As a result, he has always found it weird that people think it did. He's very close to his mother, and she's always been supportive of him. His mother, named Marigold Flowers, once she knew of Hyacinth's realisation of his gender, aimed to make her son as comfortable as possible. She donated his old clothes and got him new ones. She made sure to correct anyone who misgendered her son. And finally, she made sure Hyacinth's experience at Ever After High was as safe as possible – rooming him with someone who she and Hyacinth trusted. However, his mother's mother – his grandma, Dahlia, was not as supportive. She calls Hyacinth by his deadname when she's not speaking to him face to face, and tells some people that her "granddaughter" "wants" to be a boy. His grandmother also blames Hyacinth's lack of a father figure in his life for "corrupting" him. This has lead to Hyacinth and his mother cutting down visits from his grandma and possibly cutting her out of their lives completely. Friends Hyacinth's close with Klara Spiegel, the next Kai, as the two get mistaken for each other in their tale. The two are pals, taking about pretty girls together and growing flowers. He also likes to chill with Hildegarde Olhouser, the next Gerda, and Massak, the next Snow Queen. They form the impromptu "Snow Queen club". Hyacinth is generally a pretty friendly person, especially when around Klara, who makes friends super easily. Pet Hyacinth isn't the best with animals, so he always tells people that his only friends are people and flowers. During animal calling, a small hare ran up to Hyacinth. Hyacinth subsequently named the hare 'Harey Potter'. Harey Potter has a weird marking on its head that resembles a lightning bolt. Romance Hyacinth would probably be heels-over-heals for the next princess, if she existed. Meanwhile, he's not really looking. Instead, he's obsessed with the idea of Ever After High, and loves pursuing all its mysteries rather than pursuing hot people. Outfits Trivia *Hyacinth = a flower, Flowers = flowers. **There's not much to it. He's destined to be a prince who is surrounded by flowers. *Hyacinth's first concept was when Zena scribbled down "trans guy prince in the Snow Queen" and left that scribble somewhere on her tumblr blog. Later she went back and made Hyacinth, and regretted NOTHING. *Zena ships Hyacinth/his princess but since she doesn't exist and it causes Zena pain. *The flower motif that Hyacinth has is a little overboard so I guess you could call that an ovaryaction. Quotes *tba Gallery Art By Me Finished hyacinth.png|Hyacinth in a better resolution Hyacinth Flowers aka the gorgeous flower prince aka my son.png|Hyacinth with background Hyacinth name.png|I dunno why I made this but I did Hyacinth spring unsprung.png|Spring Unsprung random hyacinth doodle.png|he's a fun character to doodle hyacinth box art.png|Hyacinth's box art Art By Others Commission hyacinth flowers and klara spiegel by thelibranoccultist-d8tq51v.png|A cute Hyacinth and Klara, drawn by Na! at_haycinth_by_vikkyruiz1618-d8pbxvm.png|by vikkyruiz Hyacinth fanart.png|Hyacinth done by the wonderful Sheep! hyacinth_flowers_by_kinzikritzkrieg-d9cldt0.png|Vector Hyacinth drawn by KinziKritzkrieg! He is adorable! Category:The Snow Queen Category:Princes Category:Transgender Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Bisexual Category:Zena's Retired OCs Category:Royals